Scaring is Caring: A Spashley Halloween
by southxofxnowhere
Summary: The Davies family adventures in celebrating one of the kids favorite holidays. One-shot for now but will be continued if you like it :


Hey everybody, this is my first fanfic in a really really long time so I hope you all like it I'm a bit rusty. I know it's a little late but I got a sudden burst of inspiration to do a Halloween story. It's a one shot for now but if you all like it I'll post a couple more parts. : ) I'm pondering starting an epic amount of stories about the Davies family and Spashley so let me know if your interested and want to give ideas.

Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere or any of it's characters

Also you know who doesn't exist because he is a douche bag. Carry on.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys I'm home!"….….nothing<p>

The only sound the blonde hears in the whole house is the light echo of the heavy front door hitting the wall. If the silence wasn't enough to hint that something was off she quickly took notice that the only thing illuminating the room was the orange filter of the evening sun through the drapes.

The blondes face scrunches up with confusion, her little ones always greeted her at the door with loud screams and cheers, many a time even Ashley joined in on the celebration pumping fists and jumping around until she received her own welcome home kisses. She was pulled out of her thoughts when a soft beeping alerted her to a new text message, squinting from the brightness of the screen in the dark entry way she sees it's from her wife.

_We are in Parker's room. Beware of the monsters that have no doubt built nests in the walls by now and spawned babies, doubling their numbers.. Left flashlight for you on coffee table. Godspeed my love. XO -Ash_

Ever the kid herself Ashley has clearly joined in on the children's pre-Halloween games. Taking off her jacket and kicking her heels in a random direction she grabs the light and begins the somewhat lengthy trek to their daughter's bedroom. After tripping over a few "monster booby traps" consisting of a yarn trip wire tied to a fearsome stuffed lion and a rather large pile of legos scattered on the floor that were surprisingly painful she finds herself face to face with the door she was looking pushing the cracked door open she gives her heart a moment to take in a sight that's cuteness would no doubt render any actual monster incapacitated. Ashley with their two girls. She always knew Ashley would be an amazing parent but the brunette has gone above and beyond anything she could have ever hoped for. The adorable brunette loves her family with every fiber of her being and it shows.

Spencer can't help the smile that stretches over her face as she realizes just what her family is doing. A somewhat elaborate blanket fort surrounds all 3 of them being help up on the sides by various pieces of furniture.

"Oh my gosh! Mom you scared us it's a miracle you made it!" the tiny blonde haired blue eyed girl yells, sprinting over as fast as she can to shut the door and drag her older counterpart into the safe haven by her hand.

"Hey baby, how was work?" the blonde hears as she get comfortable and looks over at sparkling chocolate eyes in the soft light of the camping lantern in between them.

"Oh you know good, just curing the troubled somewhat insane teenagers of California one case at a time." She responds with a soft smile, her wife's mouth opens to respond until a loud SHHH from their other daughter Raife makes her stop.

"You guys for serious pay attention, we gotsta think of so cool family costumes for Halloween and then we can fight the scawy monsters off" the mini-clone of Ashley states with an expression that is way too serious to be on a 5 year old. "So far mommy we gots pirates and anything that can fly….and Parker wants ta be a fairy but I rebooze."

"It's refuse honey and being the amazingly perfect mother I am I have already come up with a genius theme for this years family costumes that will make everyone happy" Spencer sarcastically states with a hair flip ignoring the amused look from Ashley and instead focusing on the wide anticipating eyes of her children. "Disney's…Peter…wait for it…..Pan." Two high pitched squeals of "I can be a fairy!" and "Hecks yeah pirates!" rang out into the quiet house as they both dove on the blonde in excitement completely forgetting about the invasion of beasts no doubt watching their every move. Ashley, never one to be left out, heaves her body across the fort and starts a tickling match that leaves all 4 of the brood on the plush carpet floor out of breath and smiling.

God she loves her family.


End file.
